Sonic Heroes 3
by Mecha Scorpion
Summary: Amy, mistakenly thinking Shadow killed Sonic, goes for revenge. What happens when another one of Shadow's clones receives Amy's wrath? And what if Sonic isn't really dead? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Heroes 3 

The sequel is here! Please review! I got this idea from… I can't say where. Just so you know, I won't do a Sonic Adventure 3, because they're so plot-driven and I wouldn't like my fic to be a let-down. OK… let's begin!

Eggman's base was falling apart. The airplane's collision with the wall had brought down a large amount of the support. Walls were crumbling right and left, and robots beeped in panic. The entrances and exits were caved in. Nothing in Eggman's base would survive.

Except for Raven.

Raven was like no other clone of the hedgehog Shadow. While the others referred to each other by their identification numbers, he insisted on being referred to as Raven. He could run the fastest, jump the highest, and hit the hardest. But he was not obedient, and as a result was dangerous. Eggman had decided to terminate him, and the termination had been scheduled for later that same day. But now Eggman was dead, and the factory was crumbling. Raven opened one eye grimly, smiling as he remembered the philosophy regarding the survival of the fittest.

None of the other clones moved. They all hovered in their hibernation tubes, sleeping. Raven activated his rocket shoes and flipped himself over. His shoes burnt the glass walls of his tube, melting the glass and granting him an escape route. He jumped clear of a puddle of melted glass and ran down the corridor.

Two Brawler Bots saw the running clone. Both robots immediately assumed that it was Shadow, still looking for a way to escape. Both faced him and began a barrage of energy cannon fire.

Raven crouched, energy missiles passing over him, and pushed off into the air. He flipped over, his feet pointing at one Brawler Bot, and kicked it over. It soared away, but Raven wasn't done. Running as fast as he could, he caught up to the flying robot and swung it into its companion, defeating both.

The ceiling began to close in on itself. The glass tubes shattered, but the other clones did not awake. Once again Raven thought of survival of the fittest as he began a mad sprint.

He performed the Homing Attack off of a tube just as it shattered, and in doing so avoided a falling slab of rubble. As more rubble slowly fell in front of him, Raven didn't try to run under it. Instead, he ran up the gradually falling slabs of rubble like a flight of stairs. From the topmost slab he jumped through the hole in the ceiling, landing on ground level.

Robots beeped at him and fired. Raven spun and twirled as he made progress toward a locked door. The clone hefted a fallen bar of metal and hurled it at the lock. The lock snapped. Raven charged directly at a robot and grabbed it by the arm. He swung it around, both of them in midair, and released. The robot sailed into the door, knocking it off its hinges.

A cloud of flame billowed from one of Eggman's machines. More of the inventions exploded, consumed by fire. Flaming shells careened through the air, shattering on walls and providing graves for robots. Raven ducked as a helicopter propeller tumbled over his head and blocked the doorway. With a flying kick, Raven broke it and landed on the other side of the doorway. He ran as far as he could, as fast as he could, while his world exploded behind him.

Amy Rose sat with her feet up on her coffee table. She absently scratched the back of her Chao as she flipped through the newspaper. Cream, who shared the apartment with her, looked interestedly over her shoulder as Cream and Chocola played with Amy's Chao.

Suddenly, both Amy and Cream gasped. There, printed in bold, black letters, was the headline:

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG DEAD

For years, Sonic the Hedgehog has been saving us from the world-threatening schemes of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, alias Eggman. Now, both will rise no more.

Searching for revenge for the murder of Knuckles the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat (printed in Monday's paper), Sonic the Hedgehog was accompanied by Omega the robot, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Tails the Kitsune as he sought justice. Eggman, who was concocting a scheme involving the Master Emerald, was caught off guard at his base and a large fight ensued. The base was destroyed, although researchers are still looking into the condition of the underground levels, including illegal cloning facilities. But Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as Tails his friend, are now dead. Both apparently saved the lives of Shadow and Omega by sacrificing their own.

In further news, the train strike in Moscow continued…

Amy dropped the newspaper with nerveless fingers. Cream's ears drooped and she buried her face in a pillow, sobbing. Amy, tears welling up in her own eyes, hugged her friend. The Chao stopped playing and sat glumly, whimpering in their squeaky voices.

"Why… how could Eggman do such a thing?" sniffled Amy.

"They sacrificed themselves for Shadow and Omega," wept Cream, the words barely audible. "It was the only way they could have died."

"No," said Amy. The tears dried as she stood up. "Eggman never was able to defeat Sonic, not with robots, the Chaos Emeralds, or anything! There has to be something more to it! There's only one person even equal to Sonic in combat… Shadow."

"Shadow?" squeaked Cream, poking her glistening face out of the pillow. "You're not suggesting that-"

"Cream, think about it! Shadow was made by Eggman. He must have killed Sonic! I knew that hedgehog would never really be good, that…"

"But that doesn't explains Tails' death!" cried Cream. "Shadow wouldn't kill Tails!"

"If Tails tried to help Sonic he would," said Amy grimly. "I'm going to find Shadow and kill him."

Cream looked resolute. "I'm not going to kill a living being on a hunch. You do that if you must, Amy, but I wouldn't."

"Of course you wouldn't," snarled Amy angrily. Cream retreated in fear. "You're just a wimpy rabbit girl. You only survived on our adventure because Big and I were there to save you. Poor little bunny baby," cooed Amy. Cream sobbed harder. "I'll avenge Sonic, and Tails too. Although you don't deserve it, you rabbit whore," she sneered. Cream, all her courage lost, sobbed pitifully. Amy felt no pity. "Farewell… slut!" She walked out of the apartment.

"Why is she like this?" whimpered Cream to Cheese and Chocola. "Why'd she leave me now that I have nobody else? Rouge is dead, and so is T-T-Tails…" She sniffled. "How could Eggman do this to us? He killed Knuckles, he killed Rouge, he killed Sonic and Tails, and now what he's done is going to kill… Amy."

Amy got into her sports car and backed out of the driveway. What had caused her to talk to Cream like that? All Cream had done was doubt her theory, which was admittedly shaky. But Amy had to cling to it. It was the only theory she had. But killing Shadow… that would make her no better than Eggman, or the black hedgehog himself. She had to speak to him, to see what he would say.

She pulled into a hunting supply shop and walked in. The only female there, she felt many male eyes on her. She lowered her sunglasses and glared around the room to ensure that nothing would happen.

She approached a salesman, who was standing behind a glass counter of rifles.

"How much would all of these cost?" she asked, giving him her sweetest smile.

The clerk laughed. "All of them? You're not serious. These cost five or six hundred dollars apiece."

Amy gulped. She had a lot to learn. "Fine, I'll take… these ones." She indicated ten or eleven different weapons and various types of ammunition.

The clerk smirked. He couldn't wait to see the expression on this pink hedgehog's face when he told her the cost. He strode to a cash register and entered the amount of money. "That will be… 13,956.77." He looked up at her. To his surprise, she reached for a credit card. He swiped it through the reader and found her balance to be…

"300,000 dollars!" he repeated.

Amy didn't respond. When her mother and father had died, they'd left her a lot. She didn't live richly, instead saving it for when the time came. Nevertheless, her expensive college tuition, car and other costs of life had cost her 200,000 dollars earlier on.

The clerk sighed. The boss was going to be surprised, to say the least. He loaded a shopping bag up with rifles and ammo and handed it to her.

"Ma'am, if it's not too rude to ask, why exactly do you need this many rifles?" he asked.

She looked at him, and he felt a chill run up his spine. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I shouldn't have asked." He retreated into the storage room, shaking slightly.

Amy smiled. She was going to need these to hit someone who could move like Shadow.

Next chapter coming right up! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Heroes 3

Just review, OK?

Raven had run far to the town. It had been fifty miles away, and he was already weakened from several robot-inflicted wounds. He needed medical treatment, and a place to stay.

Raven had implanted knowledge of how to read and write, and he pinpointed a doctor's office and took a seat in the waiting room. The noise of children playing filled his ears, but he wasn't annoyed like others would be. He wondered about them, how they had lived all their lives without knowing about the death that went on in their very world…

"The doctor will see you now, Mr. Raven," said the plump nurse at the counter.

Raven inclined his head formally and strode down a long hallway. He read the plaque on the door. "Doctor Mackenzie," he said, and he pushed open the door.

Dr. Mackenzie was a middle-aged, thin chameleon, his single horn filed down to a stub to keep it from blocking his vision. He examined Raven's wounds, a couple of long cuts, and shook his head.

"I'll give you a bandage, Mr. Raven. Just keep the ones on your arms elevated, and don't place anything heavier than 40 pounds on your chest. There may be rib damage."

Raven smiled in thanks. The doctor studied him for a moment.

"Do you think I could take a blood sample, Mr. Raven? I don't usually ask this, but your bone structure is unusually perfect and I wondered if I could find any clues in your blood."

Raven nodded as his stomach shifted queasily. Eggman had studied hedgehog physiology for years before creating the Shadow clones. They were even stronger and better than the original. And Raven, who was even stronger and better than the other clones, was not altogether surprised.

The doctor poked the vein in Raven's elbow with a syringe. Blood filled the syringe as Raven tensed in slight pain. Doctor Mackenzie attached the vial of blood to a data scanner and read the readout.

Raven suddenly knew he'd made a fatal error. His blood had a tracking virus in it, implanted by Eggman. The doctor would find out.

Sure enough, PROPERTY OF DOCTOR ROBOTNIK flashed across the readout.

The doctor looked up sharply. "Mr. Raven, could you wait here for a moment? I will need to-" His words were stopped short as Raven jumped out of his chair and kicked him through the door. Reducing the wood to splinters, the doctor hit a fiberglass wall and slumped against it.

Raven knew he didn't have much time. He placed the bandages on his arms and chest and flicked through a drawer. He pulled out a six-inch long surgical scalpel. Now he had a weapon, he smiled grimly as he ran down the hall.

The doctor must have pulled some kind of silent alarm, because a series of guards blocked his progress. He didn't attack right away. That would wait until they demonstrated violence.

"Mr. Raven, please come right this way," said one of them. Two pulled out pistols, but they didn't aim them at him.

"No," hissed Raven. The pistols aimed at him.

"Mr. Raven, this is not an option. You will be forcibly subdued if necessary," said the guard.

"I'll forcibly subdue you if you don't get out of my way," snarled Raven. The guards hesitated, then began to fire.

The hesitation was all that Raven needed. He jumped into the air and extended his legs outward until he was performing a split. His legs hit the walls of the narrow hallway and he was suspended over the guards. He dropped among them, jumping up just as quickly and slashing a bright red line across the back of one of the guard's necks.

Raven hurled the scalpel at the one he had just injured and heard the click of guns just before they fired. The hedgehog flipped over their heads, grabbing one by the collar. The guard smashed into a drinking fountain and lay still. The other guards looked fearful, but continued to fire.

Raven jumped to the ceiling, hanging onto a light fixture and kicking out at the closest guard. He grabbed a thin metal panel from the ceiling and dropped, bringing both the panel and the light fixture down with him. He thrust the still electrified wires of the light fixture at a guard. The shock threw him across the hallway. Raven pinned another to the ground with the light fixture and used the metal panel to deflect several bullets. He then struck down the two remaining guards with it and ran.

Several blocks away, Amy was driving through the town. She was planning on going east toward the next town, driving away from Eggman's base and what had happened there. She caught a glimpse of a police car in her rear view mirror, and through the sun roof came a glimpse of a police helicopter. Something big was happening, realized Amy.

Suddenly, a car fifty yards ahead of her _flipped over_ as something broadsided it. Amy saw who had caused the car's destruction. It was Shadow. He held a large piece of metal and he was running full tilt at her.

Amy reached into her shopping bag and withdrew a gun, firing it at him.

Raven (Author's Note: She thinks he's Shadow, but we'll just call him Raven anyway) used the metal panel to deflect the bullets. He dropped it flat on the ground and mounted it like a surfboard, gliding closer to her. He no longer had protection from her bullets, though, and he was about to run into her. Quickly, Raven jumped over the car as the metal panel slid underneath. He heard bullets ricochet off of something next to him as he landed back on the surfboard. Raven also heard the squeak of tires as the car turned back toward him. The pink hedgehog was following him.

Raven turned in annoyance, looking back at her, and then looked forward. A police car was bearing down on him. Raven flicked the metal panel into the air, bringing it crashing down on the police car's windshield. At the same time, he jumped to grab a lamppost, landing on top of it. The police car flipped out of control, skidding into the left lane and being torn apart by the flow of traffic. Amy (Author's Note: He doesn't know her name, but bear with me here), however, was still following him.

Raven broke the lamppost and dropped to the ground. Holding it like a weapon, he addressed her as she stepped out of her car.

"Why are you following me?" he asked her. "Who are you?"

"You know me," said Amy coldly. "Or at least you know my love. Sonic. You killed him, Shadow."

"I am not Shadow, and I am no killer," said Raven spitefully. "I am sorry for whoever Sonic is, but I am not who you are looking for."

"Don't lie to me!" she screamed. "You're a killer, all right. You didn't have a problem murdering those policemen. And you're the only person who could kill Sonic. You sound just like Shadow."

"I am a clone of Shadow," said Raven. "You know that he didn't survive the fall off the ARK. Eggman cloned him, many times over, before he died, and I am the last survivor."

Amy's eyes flickered in uncertainty, but then hatred flared up again. "You did survive that fall! And somehow, you survived your fight with Sonic. Well, here's one fight you won't survive, Shadow."

Raven had lost his patience. "I didn't kill your little sweetheart, but I will kill you if you don't stop this! I don't have to repeat myself for the likes of you." He turned and walked away.

Amy ran at him, her shopping bag full of rifles in her hand. Raven heard her and turned, swinging the lamppost. The bag split and rifles flew into the air. Amy kicked one at Raven, who tried to hit it away with the lamppost. The glass part of the lamppost shattered. Amy grabbed two falling rifles and fired.

Raven jammed the lamppost into the ground and extended his feet at Amy. She was knocked back onto the hood of her car. Just then, a breeze flew up, and the split shopping bag fell across Raven's eyes. He tore it away to see Amy bearing down on him. Raven sidestepped, tripping her with the lamppost, then threw it like a javelin as she stood. It raked across her side, drawing a deep bloody gash on her pink fur. Despite her injuries, she continued fighting.

Raven couldn't help but realize that he was tiring. How long could he last?

I know you're there… can't you review? On a less repetitive note, this will be the most action-packed chapter. But, don't expect a lack of action in the next chapter… which, by the way, will be the last.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Heroes 3 

The word I'm thinking of starts with "r" and ends in "eview."

Sonic fell through the air, robots surrounding him in his fall. He heard Tails' cry high above, and Sonic knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he died like this. Of course, if he died he couldn't live with himself anyway, but Sonic ignored that for now. As the floor pulled him toward it, Sonic grabbed a Brawler Bot and landed on the ground. It cushioned his impact, but he was still hurt.

Sonic yelled up to Tails. He was so far away, though, that nothing could be heard. He had no way of saving them. A Brawler Bot lifting itself up interrupted his thoughts. Before it could attack, he was long gone.

Sonic ran as far from the base as he could, without knowing why. He needed to help the others! Yet Sonic continued running. Finally, as he neared the edges of a town, he looked back… just as the base exploded.

Dead. Shadow, Tails and Omega, all dead. Eggman was too, but it didn't make it any better for Sonic. Not when this happened.

Sonic stared at the ground. He was supposed to be the hero. But in the end, he had just done all that he was meant to do, run. Run away, like the arrogant, solo coward he was.

Sonic didn't cry. He almost never did. But he did walk into a pub.

Days later, Sonic was over his hangover. It had worked into his brain like a worm, and he had finally shaken it off. The hedgehog was woken by the sounds of fighting. Intrigued, the hedgehog stepped outside.

He saw Amy fighting Shadow.

Sonic's mind stalled. What was Amy doing here? Especially fighting Shadow (Author's Note: OK, it's really Raven, but…) who was supposed to be dead! Sonic called out.

"Amy!"

The pink hedgehog turned, a beautiful smile on her lips as she saw him. Shadow had just began to swing a lamppost at her.

"Amy! Look out!" cried Sonic.

Amy was knocked in the chest. She was lifted off her feet and smashed onto the ground.

"Shadow!" roared Sonic. "What have you done?"

The black hedgehog looked up. "What is it with you hedgehogs? I am not Shadow!"

"You're a hedgehog yourself, and you're Shadow too!" snarled Sonic. "How could you do this, you-"

"You must be that Sonic that she was talking about," yelled Raven. "You think you're a real hero, don't you. You haven't been through half of what I have psychologically. Being one of a number, never being yourself. Being a copy of someone else. Now I'm someone of my own. Sadly, that's more than I can say for you. You're nothing without your friends. Nothing!"

"If I'm nothing, that must make you less than nothing," replied Sonic. "Well, I've got only one thing to say to you, Shadow. You're going down."

Raven smirked confidently and raised a rifle, firing at Sonic. The blue hedgehog ran along a window display in a fashion store as the glass shattered behind him. Sonic picked up a mannequin to take the bullets for him and then threw it at Raven. The black hedgehog easily dodged it and rushed at Sonic, throwing the rifle at him.

Sonic clenched his jaw as the rifle hit him in the shoulder. But he continued, backhanding Raven to the ground. Raven leaped back up, drilling with his feet as he did so. Sonic was knocked backward, landing next to the rifle.

Raven kicked the lid of a manhole at Sonic. The blue hedgehog caught it, but in doing so he dropped the rifle. Raven fired a rifle of his one, but the manhole lid provided as Sonic's shield. With a smirk, Sonic threw the manhole lid like a Frisbee at Sonic.

It shattered all of Raven's ribs at once, numbing his body and crushing his organs. With his last strength, Raven pumped the trigger of the shotgun, hitting Sonic in the arms and chest. The clone was dead.

Sonic, wounded badly, stumbled toward Amy. She looked at him sadly.

"Amy! Amy! Speak to me, Amy!" he shouted.

"I'm here, Sonic," she said quietly. "We're both hurt badly."

"I know," said Sonic. "I have to help you."

"No," said Amy. "We're past help now. But we can know… that just before we died… we were together."

Sonic collapsed next to Amy, close enough to touch. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you, Sonic."

With her last breath, Amy spoke those words. Sonic coughed weakly before following. At least, he hoped before he died, there was heaven. And if anyone deserved to go there, it was Amy. He could only hope he went with her. Sonic and Amy, heroes and lovers, lay still.

That's the end! I know this was shorter than the first, but… OK, I don't have a reason. I guess it's just a shorter story. Give me reviews!


End file.
